My Over Protective Boyfriend
by Ai Minkyoo Chan
Summary: Bagaimana jika Kuroro yang dingin namun ia sangat possesife terhadap kekasihnya "Kurapika, gadis berparas cantik itu menatap sadis pada handphonenya yang menampilkan deretan sms protective dari sang kekasih" Kuroro X Kurapika


**My Over Protective Boyfriend**

**Disclaimer : Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Cast : KuroPika a.k.a Kuroro Kurapika**

**Another : Other HxH member**

**And this story belong to Minkyoo Chan**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), 100gr aneh + 50gr gak nyambung dan segala kesalahan kesalahan yang ada. -_-a**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

'**Pika chan, kau berada di kelas bukan?'**

'**Pika chan kau tidak berdekatan dengan teman2 cowok mu kan?'**

'**Kau tidak duduk satu bangku dengan cowok bukan?'**

'**Jangan tersenyum atau memberikan nomer ponselmu kepada cowok lain ok!'**

'**Jangan sekali kali mau di ajak keluar dengan anak lain ya'**

'**Jangan terlau banyak berbincang dengan cowok dikelasmu ya'**

'**Nanti pulang sekolah aku akan menjemputmu tepat waktu'**

'**Pika chan kenapa tidak kau balas sms q?'**

Kurapika, gadis berparas cantik itu menatap sadis pada handphonenya yang menampilkan deretan sms protective dari sang kekasih, Kuroro. Ia memainkan ujung rambut panjangnya yang pirang, ia nampak sangat cocok dengan rambut itu. Seperti Taylor Swift? Itu pemikiran author :D

Ia nampak bosan berada di kelas ketika jam istirahat. Ia tak akan keluar kelas lantaran aturan dari sang kekasih yang melarangnya untuk pergi ke kantin, dengan alasan ia takut jika Kurapika mendapat kejadian buruk, misalnya di dekatin oleh cowok lain (?) alasan yang tidak logis. Kurapika sangat mencintai Kuroro dan tak akan mungkin untuk meninggalkannya. Yah itulah pemikiran Kurapika. Meski ia sebenarnya tertekan oleh perlakuan protective yang over to the max dari sang kekasih.

Kurapika mengernyitkan keningnya. Ponselnya terus menerus bergetar. Menandakan ada sms masuk. Ia memang sengaja membiarkan ponselnya terus bergetar. Kurapika sangat mengenali Kuroro yang akan selalu memantau dirinya, Kuroro tidak akan pernah absen untuk meng-sms Kurapika semenit pun. LEBAY!

'_Kondo wa itsu aeru ka nante  
>Sonna kao shite yoku ieru tte<br>Omotteta yo nande darou  
>Nanimo ki ni naranai furi shite<br>Iiwake suru nara kiku wa asa made  
>Tsunagattetai kara<em>

_Mou kao mo mitakunai meguro gawasoi  
>Arienai tenkai odoru keetai<br>Gubbai meeru naraba wasuretai  
>"Hold me tight" but "dokka kietai"<br>any time shaberi sugi no KY  
>Chirari miseru tsuyogari na "I cry"<br>Namida no kouka wa dore kurai?'_

Nada dering yang berasal dari ponsel Kurapika, menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

"Ck!" Kurapika berdecak pelan, meski ia tidak melihat nama pemanggil di ponselnya ia sudah mengetahui siapa yang menelphonenya.

'Tut'

"Moshi moshi?" suara yang amat sangat Kurapika kenali, tak lain adalah Kuroro, sang kekasih.

"Hm?" Kurapika hanya ber-dehem pelan sebagai jawaban. Sepertinya ia sedikit malas menerima telephone dari Kuroro.

"Kau marah Pika chan?"

"Tidak" singkat, padat dan... tidak jelas. Kurapika akan cuek jika ia sedang marah kepada Kuroro. Kuroro sangat mengenal Kurapika. Selama 2 tahun lebih mereka menjalin hubungan, mereka sangat terbuka satu sama lain. Dan itu membuat Kuroro tahu seluk beluk sang kekasih. Kurapika yang bersifat kekanakan dan manja –Koreksi- manja hanya kepada Kuroro dan Kuroro yang sangat protective kepada Kurapika.

"Ya, kau marah kan Pika chan? Aku tahu itu?" Kuroro mendesaknya. Memang seharusnya Kurapika tidak usah berbohong dari awal, karena Kuroro pasti mengetahuinya.

"I-iya, kau lah alasannya Kuroro kun~" Kurapika mengaku dengan suara yang sangat pelan dan lembut. Suara yang membuat Kuroro ingin selalu mendengarnya. Suara yang seakan menghipnotisnya.

"Gomen, gomen nee stume~... bagaimana kalau kita ke café sepulang sekolah, aku yang teraktir kok. Maukan emh?"

Seketika itu juga mata Kurapika melebar. Tersungging senyuman di bibir tipisnya.

"Nee, aku mau" jawabnya.

"Yak! Aku sudah menduga kau pasti mau Pika chan"

.

-My Over Protective Boyfriend-

.

**At Café, 16.00 KST**

"Pka chan, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Kuroro. Kini mereka berada di café langganan mereka. Café minimalis yang cantik dengan dekorasi khas italia, berwarna gold yang dipadukan dengan silver sangat dominan dan membuat café minimalis itu terkesan elegant.

Kurapika membolak balikkan daftar menu. Ia bingung akan memesan apa, lantaran ia telah mencoba semua menu di café ini.

"Permisi, kalian mau pesan apa?" ucap waitress kepada Kuroro dan Kurapika.

"Emm, aku mau Chocolate pearl ice cream dan strawberry blossom cake" kata Kurapika yang akhirnya memilih menu favoritenya.

"Saya Cheese tender ice cream satu dan waffle mix maple satu" Kuroro memesan, itu adalah menu favoritenya juga.

"Baik, silahkan menuggu sebentar" setelah mencatat semua pesanan, waitress tersebut beranjak pergi.

-hening-

Baik Kurapika maupun Kuroro, mereka saling menutup mulut. Binggung dengan topik apa yang akan mereka bicarakan.

Kurapika hanya memainkan ponselnya dan mengotak atiknya, entah apa yang ia lakukan pada ponsel silver itu.

Lain lagi dengan Kuroro, ia hanya diam. Diam namun ia menikmati pemandangan manis di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum lembut.

"Kuro-kun..." Kurapika mulai membuka suara. Di letakkannya ponsel tersebut di atas meja café.

"Nande Pika chan?" tanya Kuroro.

"Besok Sizuku -san mengadakan pesta, aku tidak apa-apakan pergi kesana?" tanya Kurapika dengan nada yang childist, memohon agar ia di izinkan pergi oleh Kuroro.

"Dimana? Jam berapa? Kalau diatas jam 8 malam tidak boleh" ucap Kuroro.

"Hah! Sizuku-san itu sahabatku! Pestanya jam 9 di Diamond club, please yaaa~ kali ini saja izinkan aku keluar" Kurapika memohon kepada Kuroro. Kedua tangannya mengepal. Ia sudah mempunyai firasat tak akan di izinkan pergi begitu saja oleh Kuroro.

"Tidak bisa Pika chan, besok aku harus mengurusi saham perusahaan, aku harus lembur dan tidak bisa mengantarmu dan menjagamu. Gomen nea stume" Kuroro memijat keningnya yang berkedut, lantaran Kurapika sangat memaksanya untuk pergi. Ia hanya tidak ingin Kurapika terluka. Ia hanya ingin menjaganya. Menjaga kekasihnya.

"Aku bisa pergi tanpa mu! Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!" ucap Kurapika sinis, ia lelah dengan pengekangan Kuroro terhadapnya.

"Kau tidak bisa Kurapika Kuruta! Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu terhadapmu!" untuk pertama kalinya Kuroro berteriak kepada Kurapika.

Kurapika terdiam. Matanya berkaca kaca. Kedua tangannya semakin mengepal erat.

'Brakkk'

"Kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini Kuroro-san! Kau selalu mengekangku! Kau JAHAT!"

Kurapika menggebrak meja dan berbicara dengan nada keras. Tangannya menunjuk tepat di depan wajah Kuroro, seakan Kuroro adalah tersangka kejahatan. Muka Kurapika memerah, ia benar-benar marah, ia lelah dengan Kuroro.

Kuroro hanya mampu menatap intens pada wajah Kurapika. Ia tak dapat berkata-kata. Tersirat kebinguangan dari raut wajahnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia tak ingin jika Kurapika bosan karena sifat protectivenya dan pada akhirnya akan meninggalkannya.

"Ck!" Kurapika berdecak keras. Ia bangkit dari kursinya. Ia meninggalkan Kuroro seorang diri.

Kuroro menompang dagu dengan kedua tangannya. Memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Permisi tuan ini pesanan anda" waitress tersebut datang sembari membawa berbagai pesanan dari dirinya dan Kurapika sebelum mereka bertengkar dan meninggalkan Kuroro seorang diri.

Kuroro mengangakat rendah tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar waitress itu menaruh semua pesanan dimeja. Ia pun mengambil dompet dan langsung membayar tunai semua pesanan.

Ia hanya menatap kosong pada ice cream dan cake itu. tak berniat sedikitpun menjamahnya. Meskipun ia sangat menyukai makanan. Tapi jika dibandingkan dengan makanan, Kurapikalah yang jauh lebih penting. Tidak! Kurapika lebih penting dari segalanya, bahkan lebih penting dari pada dirinya. Itulah pemikiran seorang Kuroro Lucifer.

.

-My Over Protective Boyfriend-

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 malam JPT (Japan Time #ngarang XD ). Kurapika hanya berbaring di kamarnya. Ia masih memikirkan kejadian di Café sore tadi. Ia sangat marah waktu itu. Kuroro benar benar keterlaluan. Itulah fikirnya.

Namun dilain sisi, ia menyukai sifat Kuroro yang protective. Bukankah itu menunjukkan bahwa Kuroro benar benar menjaganya.

'Ddrrrttt' lagi lagi. Setiap waktu jika Kurapika tak bersama Kuroro, deretan sms dari sang kekasih akan selalu menghampiri. Mulai dari larangan berpakaian seksi, berkenalan dengan cowok asing atau keluar rumah pukul 8 malam keatas. Kamisama! Demi dewi Fortuna, kota YorkShin baru akan bercahaya diatas jam 8 malam, God~.

**From : Kuroro Lucifer Lovely**

'**Pika chan, kau sedang berada dikamar bukan?'**

'Dddrrrrtttttt' lagi lagi ponsel silver apple itu bergetar.

**From : Kuroro LuciferLovely**

'**Kau berada dimana sekarang Pika chan? Balas sms q!'**

"Hahhhh" Kurapika menarik nafas perlahan. Ia memang sangat malas untuk membalas sms Kuroro. Ia membenamkan kepalanya diatas bantal, memeluk erat boneka Teddy Bear coklat besar pemberian Kuroro ketika awal tahun baru kemarin.

'Ddrrtttttt' lagi lagi...

**From : Kuroro LuciferLovely**

'**Pika chan~'**

Menyerah. Kurapikapun mengambil benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang sedari tadi bergetar diatas meja rias di samping tempat tidurnya itu.

**From : Kurapika Lucifer Lovely **

'**Nee anata, aku berada di kamar dan tak keluar rumah'**

Lihatlah nama Kurapika, Kuroro benar benar memonopoli penuh atas dirinya.

**From : Kuroro Lucifer Lovely**

'**Bagus, aku mencintaimu Pika chan :* I 3 U'**

**From : Kurapika Lucifer Lovely **

'**Aku tahu itu'**

'Tittt' setelah membalas sms dari Kuroro, ia pun mematikan ponselnya.

Kurapika menggapai selimut yang berada di kakinya. Menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut lembut itu hingga dadanya. Mematikan lampu duduk di samping tempat tidurnya. Memejamkan matanya dengan sayu. Dan beberapa menitpun ia menuju alam mimpi.

Good Night Kurapika.

.

-My Over Protective Boyfriend-

.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Sizuku mengadakan pestanya di Diamond club. Kurapika merasa suntuk karena tak dapat mengikuti pesta itu.

Pasti akan sangat seru ber-clubbing bersama sahabatnya. Ia tak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di sebuah club setelah mengikat hubungan dengan Kuroro.

Seperti biasa Kurapika menunggu Kuroro untuk menjemputnya pulang sekolah.

'Ddrrrtt' ada satu sms masuk di ponselnya.

**From : Kuroro LuciferLovely**

'**Stume, gomen nee seminarku di percepat aq tak dapat menjemputmu. Tapi tenang saja aq telah menyuruh driverq untuk menjemputmu. Tunggulah disitu yah, I 3 U'**

"Dasar! Ck!" Mau tak mau Kurapika melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang sekolah. Ia menunggu driver Kuroro untuk menjemputnya.

Bosan, ia pun bersandar di gerbang sekolah sembari memainkan ponselnya.

Tak lama kemudian Mobil sport black yang ia ketahui adalah milik Kuroro menghampiri. Mobil itu kini berada tepat di depannya.

Di lihatnya driver itu. Sepertinya ia masih seumuran dengan Kuroro, atau lebih muda? Entahlah.

"Permisi, apakah anda nona Kurapika Kuruta?"

"Iya, saya sendiri"

"Tuan muda menyuruh saya untuk menjemput anda" driver itu pun turun dan membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Kurapika. Ia membungkuk sopan pada Kurapika.

"Tak perlu seformal itu" kata Kurapika. Dan iapun memasuki mobil.

Perjalanan memang terasa membosankan jika Kuroro tak berada di sampingnya. Jika biasanya ia akan bermanja manja kepada Kuroro, atau menjahili Kuroro yang sedang menyetir. Hahaha, itu memang kegemarannya.

"Siapa namamu hem?" Kurapika membuka percakapan.

"Nama saya Leorio" jawabnya.

"Nee Leorio-san"

"Apakah anda mau langsung pulang atau ingin mampir ke suatu tempat Kurapika-san?" tanya Leorio pada Kurapika.

"Sudah ku bilang, tidak usah terlalu formal. Aku ingin langsung pulang saja" kata Kurapika.

"Maaf, tapi saya akan tetap seperti ini. Karena anda juga akan menjadi nyonya saya kelak"

'Deg! apa maksudnya barusan?' Tanya Kurapika dalam hati.

"Apa kau begitu dekat dengan Kuroro?" tanya Kurapika kepada Leorio.

"Yah, bisa di bilang selain driver pribadi tuan muda saya juga keercayaan tuan"

"Oh, apa Kuroro pernah bersifat Possesife terhadapmu?" tanya Kurapika. Ia ingin mengetahui apakah Kuroro bersikap protective kepada semua orang (?)

"Akurasa tidak, bahkan ia terkesan cuek. Tuan muda hanya akan memanggil saya jika ada hal penting yang harus di kerjakan, selebihnya tidak" jawab Leorio.

"Oh, jadi begitu..."

"Sepertinya kita sudah sampai nyonya"

Sport car itu berhenti tepat di depan gerbang rumah Kurapika. Rumah yang bisa dibilang megah. Rumah bertingkat dua, berwarna cream, dikelilingi pagar tinggi yang berwarna cokelat. Itulah rumah Kurapika.

"Nee, arigatou Leorio-san" ucap Kurapika. Lalu iapun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah.

Lelah. Ia merasa ingin istirahat sekarang juga. Kurapika berjalan menuju kamarnya. Menaruh tas sekolahnya di atas meja belajar dan langsung berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya.

Diliriknya jam weker di samping tempat tidurnya.

'17.00 JPT' Kurapika tersenyum kecil.

"Aku akan bersiap-siap" ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Sepertinya ia akan menghadiri pesta Sizuku.

Yah~ memang Kurapika telah memiliki rencana untuk pergi ke pesta itu tanpa Kuroro. Sesekali melanggar larangan kekasih tak apa bukan?.

Ia membuka lemari besar berwarna dark blue itu. terpampanglah deretan baju, gaun dan dress milik Kurapika.

Iapun mulai memilih milih baju yang akan ia gunakan. Satu demi satu baju ia keluarkan. Ia ingin berpenampilan berbeda malam ini.

Matanya tertuju pada mini dress berwarna cream calm tanpa lengan. Mini dress itu memang special ia beli di paris. Bermodel visual dengan pearl yang bertaburan di bagian atas dress itu dan di dominasi dengan pita golden medium di bagian pinggang kanannya.

Terkesan elegant dan manis.

Bibir Kurapika tersenyum. Ia tak mempedulikan lagi aturan Kuroro yang tidak boleh mengenakan pakaian atau dress sexy. Toh, hanya untuk malam ini bukan (?).

.

-My Over Protective Boyfriend-

.

Club Diamond. Adalah salah satu tempat clubing yang terkenal di YorkSHin.

Club ini telah ramai, bahkan lebih ramai dari biasanya lantaran Sizuku sedang mengadakan pestanya di tempat ini.

Kurapika memarkirkan ferrarinya. Ia pergi memasuki tempat itu.

Dilihatnya tempat yang sudah sangat jarang bahkan sangat lama tidak ia kunjungi itu. nampaknya dekorasinya telah berubah. Club itu sekarang semakin bagus, itulah menurutnya.

Ia mengedarkan pandanganya di seluruh ruangan. Ia mencari seseorang.

"Kurapika-chan!" panggil salah satu gadis dari belakangnya. Iapun membalikkan badannya.

"Sizuku-san! Aku rindu padamu" Kurapika menghampiri Sizuku dan memeluknya. Ia telah lama tak bertemu dengan sahabatnya semenjak Kuroro mengisi kehidupannya dan membatasinya dalam segala hal. Termasuk hang out!.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini hem? Di kekang oleh kekasihmu yang super duper possesife itu eoh?"

"Hah~ aku malas membahasnya. Iya, bay the way selamat yah Onee-san" Kurapika mengulurkan tangannya dan bersalaman.

"Hay anata, siapa dia?" Kurapika menoleh. Dilihatlah pria kece yang bersuara sexy itu.

"Dia sahabatku, Kurapika Kuruta. Ne Kurapika-chan perkenalkan dia kekasihku Shalnark" Sizuku memperkenalkan Shalnark pada Kurapika.

Kurapika mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hajimemashite Kurapika desu, yoroshiku nee"

"Shalnark desu, yoroshiku moo"

Mareka bertiga pun berbincang bincang.

Kurapika tak sadar bahwa sedari tadi ia sedang di awasi.

"Moshi moshi?"

"..."

"Seperti perkiraan anda"

"..."

"Dia berada disini sekarang"

"..."

"Baiklah saya mengerti"

'tutt' terputuslah sambungan telephone dari keduanya.

.

-My Over Protective Boyfriend-

.

Kurapika meneguk cocktailnya. Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya. Nampaknya ia sedikit mabuk sekarang. Setelah lama tak menjamah cocktail, ia merasa sedikit pusing. Matanya memerah, rambut blondenya awut-awutan. Kini penampilannya tak serapi saat berangkat. Memang berclubing itu menyenangkan, ia akan menari sesukanya dan tak akan memperdulikan penampilannya sekarang.

Kurapika bangun dari kursinya. Dilihatnya Sizuku yang sedang berciuman panas dengan Shalnark. Bahkan tali dress teratas Sizuku telah terbuka. Shalnark menekan tengkuk kepala Sizuku untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

"Hhmmmppp" itu lah suara yang sedari tadi mereka keluarkan.

Pusing.

Kurapika merasa pusing. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya. Berharap menemukan kamar mandi. Memang dekorasi club yang sekarang sangat berbeda tak seperti dulu, dan ini membuat Kurapika harus mencari dimana keberadaan kamar mandi yang ia butuhkan saat ini.

Tangannya merabah-rabah benda yang dapat menopang tubuhnya yang sempoyongan. Ia terus berjalan sempoyongan. Menyursuri lorong lorong di club itu.

Sepi. Suasanya lorong nampak sepi. Yah~ memang kebanyakan pasti berada di prime room yang digunakan untuk pesta. Kurapika memegangi kepalanya yang terasa semakin pusing. Jalannyapun semakin sempoyongan.

'Brukk' Kurapika terjatuh lemas. Ia tak mampu menompang tubuhnya. Pandangannya semakin kabur. Ia melihat seseorang, seperti ada yang mendekatinya.

'Grepp' tiba-tiba pria itu memeluk tubuh ramping Kurapika.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Kurapika. Ia tak mampu melawan, tenaga pria itu terlalu kuat dan ia terlalu lemas.

"Halo nona, Hyosoka desu" kata pria itu, terukir senyum menyeringgai dari bibirnya.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Kurapika. Namun pria itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Kurapika memberontak.

"Tubuhmu indah nona" Hyosoka merabah punggung Kurapika. Mencoba membuka dress yang Kurapika kenakan.

"Hiks.." Kurapika terisak. Ia pasrah. Ia merutuki dirinya yang tidak mendengarkan sang kekasih.

Kini Hyosoka telah membuka resleting dress di punggung Kurapika.

"Kuroro-kun.. hiks.. maafkan aku"

Mata Kurapika terpejam. Ia sangat tidak sudi melihat kejadian apa yang akan ia dapatkan dari pria sialan ini.

Hyosoka semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"BUUAKKK!"

"Pergi kau dasar BR*NGSEK!" Hyosokapun terlempar. Pria itu langsung menghampiri Kurapika.

"Leorio-ya, kau urus saja dia" katanya sembari menunjuk Hyosoka yang mengaduh kesakitan. Terlihat bibirnya yang sobek karena hantaman Kuroro tadi.

Hyosoka berusaha berdiri. Ia menyeka darah yang keluar dari sela sela bibirnya yang sobek.

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Buakkk" detik itu pula Leorio memberi pelajaran kepada Hyosoka karena telah lancang akan mengotori tubuh Kurapika. Yah~ memang Leoriolah yang memata-matai Kurapika sedari tadi, lantaran perintah Kuroro yang begitu khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu kepada Kurapika. Dan firasat buruk Kuroro ternyata benar.

"Pika chan~ kau tak apa?" ucap Kuroro. Ia melepas jaketnya dan menutupi tubuh Kurapika yang setengah terbuka.

Kurapika membuka matanya perlahan. Sangat sayu.

"Anata, gomenne.. aku minta maaf hiks.. aku tidak mengindahkan laraganmu hiks.. aku .. aku... hiks"

"Sudahlah anata" Kuroro memeluk Kurapika. Ia masih terisak dalam dekapan Kuroro.

"Aku tahu semua laranganmu itu demi kebaikanku, gomen kuro-kun hiks"

"Iya aku memaafkanmu Pika chan, lain kali jangan kau ulangi lagi ok?"

Kurapika tersenyum. Ia sungguh beruntung memiliki kekasih seorang Kuroro Lucifer. Kurapika membenamkan kepalanya dalam dekapan Kuroro.

"Semuanya telah beres" Leorio menghampiri.

"Nee, arigatou Leorio-san" balas Kuroro. Ia mengelus rambut Kurapika yang berantakan.

"Pika chan, mari kita pulang. Sepertinya kau butuh istirahat"

Kurapika hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan Kuroro. Ia tersenyum.

Kuroro menompang tubuh Kurapika untuk berjalan. Kurapika masih terlalu lemas untuk berjalan dengan kakinya sendiri. Kurapika bersandar di pundak Kuroro. Ia sangat bersyukur mempunyai kekasih yang sangat peduli padanya.

"Kuro-kun~"

"Nande Pika-chan?"

"Aishiteru Kuro-kun"

"Aishiteru moo Pika chan"

.

.

.

-End-

Wahhhhhhh! Kuroro Kurapika OOC BANGET BANGET BANGET, maaf kalau mengecewakan,

MIND TO REVIEW? T.T

A/N : Cerita ini sebenarnya telah saya publish di fandom lain yaitu screenplays dan menggunakan akun saya yang satunya "Daebak-Lover".


End file.
